Under Control
by WildPyro
Summary: [HIATUS] Ana is hired by an important Seattle business man to investigate on Christian Grey's personal life. She never thought tables could turn so easily.
1. Chapter 1

**Ana is 24 in this story. Not the same background, but still pretty much like what you're used to :p I guess it wouldn't make sense that she'd be younger than this. She works as a private investigator and is bound to look for evidence that may screw Christian's secrets. **

**He's 28, same background.**

**Follow me on Facebook and Pinterest for more informations.**

**The Handshake will be updated tomorrow!**

**You know me, I like different plots and ideas ^^ this is a small _teaser_. I just couldn't wait to show you guys this idea!**

* * *

This should be rather easy. After two years working as a private investigator for Seattle's rich and famous, this should be a piece of cake. Only it isn't. Usually I do undercover jobs. People want to find out if their husband or wife is cheating on them; spy on their teenage kids and so on.

However, this particular jobs requires more commitment. I never mix with who I'm investigating. My employers pay me, and I see to it that the information they need is delivered in due time.

But not Ralph Currot, the CEO for Seattle Electronics. A rather big company that is in direct clash with my target's own empire: Grey Enterprises Holdings. A new rumor came flying to Currot about something socking regarding Grey's personal life, and this would be just what he needed to bring him down if I manage to get him the evidences he's seeking.

He didn't specifically tell me this rumor, but I reckon is something large enough to threaten Christian Grey's stable life. This time I have to apply for a job as personal assistant for Mr. Grey and gather what I can. Fortunately, I'll get double for exposing myself like this.

The rules are simple: go in, gather his affection, and get out. I've never done such a job, but men like Christian Grey don't really care about whoever enters their life as long as they keep things interesting.

Here I am, waiting patiently to be called in. I take a deep breath, looking around the lobby. It's 10 am, and I certainly hope he hasn't forgotten our appointment.

"Miss Stevenson," the blonde that has previously showed me around, calls me. "Mr. Grey is waiting."

About time! I can't stand lack of punctuality, and certainly can't stand business man that seem to make others wait for them on purpose.

I stand up, straightening my skirt, and follow her through the hall.

I've seen pictures of him before, and as soon as I enter his office, one thing I now for sure: they don't do him justice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A little bonus to all of you!**

**Thanks for being the most receptive fandom I've ever seen :')**

**Follow me on Facebook and Pinterest.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He stands up, straightens his suit and walks towards me, with a very welcoming smile. If the circumstances were any different, I might feel in inclined to mimic that gesture. However, my response is a bit more vague, not wanting him to think I've taken this job offer for granted.

"Miss Stevenson, I assume." It isn't a question. It will take some time to adjust to this new alias. Katherine Stevenson.

I nod, and we both shake hands. What can I say? I like a handsome man as much as a plants need water. Even though beauty isn't everything, when you ally it to success, it's a powerful outcome. The man before me is pretty much the reflection of what I've just said.

Damn, Steele. Focus.

"Have a seat, please," he takes the lead, pointing to a couch nearby.

A couch? Wow. Pretty informal, if you ask me. I'm good at controlling m emotions, and I've always been complimented on my poker face, so I take advantage of that, and sit on the soft couch. He does the same, never losing his smile.

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Grey," I finally say. It is, really. I can count on my right hand the amount of good looking, successful business man I've come across. I know I have to focus on what I'm here to do, otherwise this is the perfect recipe for disaster.

I think he notices the way I look at him, and I think he does it on purpose.

"The pleasure is mine," he says. "I must confess I was relieved when I saw your application. Andrea's last assistant was slightly... unfit for the job. After two weeks this office was turned upside down."

A side-grin comes to my lips, pretending to be equally pleased by this event. "Well, let's hope it'll never come to that."

With a quick move, I retrieve my Curriculum Vitae, promptly handing it to him. I spent q big chunk of money making this highly believable. After all, at 24 there's still not much an average woman can accomplish. Of course, I'm no average woman at all, but he doesn't need to know. He won't know.

He takes a few minutes to read through it, occasionally nodding pleasantly

"Very good," he says, returning it to me. "You worked in law firms before? That's quite the achievement."

I shoot him a feigned modest smile. "I do my best."

"Why did you quit your previous job?"

I've already trained every possible question he may ask. "As a personal assistant, there's not much you can hope for. It's not as if there's a lot to go from there. I think I'm worth more than that, and after some research, your company came on top."

"Money-wise?" He asks, drumming his fingers on the couch's arm.

"Not only, but also," I answer simply.

"But that's your main motivator, no?" He tries again, making me fidget slightly on my seat.

"You can say that."

He nods toughtfully as if contemplating what to say next. "What makes you think you have what it takes to work here?"

"I'm organized, friendly and responsible," I answer, showing off my confident side.

"You won't be making Andrea's life a living Hell, will you?" He asks, jokingly. Ah. I have him now. The worst part is gone. Quite frankly. For a man with his reputation, employing people this easily is a dangerous thing.

"That won't be my main goal, no," I say, frankly. I couldn't care less about Andrea. My main target is you, Mr. Grey.

That being said, he stands up, heading towards his enormous desk. "I need you to sign this contract. I expect you not to mention any of the company's personal issues outside, please."

I shake my head. "Of course, Mr. Grey."

He hands me a expensive-looking pen, and I read the contract from one end to another, reassuring everything is as expected. With a final movement, I sign it.

"Thank you for giving me this opportunity, Mr. Grey."

I'm not even bluffing. I can't imagine how hard it would be to get this job done if he hadn't hired me.

Polite as ever, he takes my hand in his again, shaking it briefly.

"Andrea will walk through the basics. Are you available to start working immediately?"

Already? Good. "Yes, Mr. Grey. I have nothing better to do."

A lie. I have two more cases I'm working on, but since this is the highest paid, I won't object to an immediate response.

In a few seconds, Andrea walks in after a slight knock o the door.

"Come, you have much to learn," she tells me, already looking too smug for my taste. That's what you think, dear.

Just before I exit, he says. "Good luck, Miss Stevenson."

Be careful with what you wish for, Mr. Grey.

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

After the chaotic mess Olivia has put me in, I expect nothing more than professionalism from this new girl. She's very young, but already full of herself. Fortunately for her, that's something I like in the people I work with.

Her curriculum vitae was incredibly neat and alluring. She knew I could never refuse her.

However, I'm a man that doesn't take risks. It doesn't matter how good a person looks or feels, I need to know their every detail.

I take my Blackberry from the jacket wait for Welch to answer. After a few beeps, I hear his voice.

"Welch, I need you ro run a background check on a new employee."

"What's the name, sir?"

"Catherine Stevenson. Make it quick."

"Of course, sir."

I go a long way to protect my business, and even the most inoffensive of people can bring you down. I've learned this a long time ago.

* * *

"Katherine, I have to go to the fifth floor with Mr. Grey. Any calls for him, register the person's name and issue, okay?"

I nod promptly at Andrea.

I'll have this floor all to myself for a few minutes. Perfect moment to start snooping around his things.

I look around, making sure I'm indeed by myself. Before I can stand up, the phone rings, scaring me half to death. Shit.

"Grey Holdings Enterprises."

A feminine voice came through. "Is Mr. Grey available? I've tried to reach him on his phone, but he didn't pick up. It's urgent."

I take a pen and prepare to note her name. "Who is this, please? Mr. Grey isn't here at the moment."

"Just tell him to check his e-mail."

She hangs up before I can even protest. What the hell? Then a bright idea comes to mind. In my profession, I have to make deals with people that can access information through illegal ways. Crazeh is one of those people. I've already managed to get Christian Grey's phone under surveillance, and now I need his computer.

I pick my own phone. "Crazeh?"

The person on the other end answers. "Yo, Ana. What d'ya want?"

"I need you to check something for me again," I start, pleadingly. He usually never takes more than one job per person.

"Yo, what this time?"

"I need you to hack his computer."

There is a brief silence. Come on, Crazeh. Don't bail on me now.

"Um, Ana. I think ya should know. That man has ordered your background check."

No. No. This can't be happening.

* * *

For those wondering, it's not Elena. Ew!


End file.
